


Together, We'll Move Mountains

by DeVictory13



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo wants to change the world, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Rating May Change, in cannon universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2019-08-09 16:55:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16453778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeVictory13/pseuds/DeVictory13
Summary: Sitting on the mismatched furniture of the common area.. they may have had to replace some of the things in the past year due to some fun missions.. fun, yeah we’ll call it fun. We find our hero’s in particularly comical attire. Ben and Rey are still in the plain white onesies that were put in on the detention level. Something the First Order thought would disadvantage them from any escape? New standards Ben didn’t know about? Who knows but wrong as their assumptions were, here they sit on the velvety gold couch.





	1. Well that was something...

**Author's Note:**

> The galaxy is shifting, balance is on the horizon, our hero's have been working together in secret to make things right but Hux has different ideas.

Loud crashes, metal scraping, sparks flying over the hopeless distorted carcasses if TIE’S and over is all flies two force-users usually with a fierce sort of grace and splendor but not this time. This time they clamor up the ramp and dive onto the floor of the Millennial Falcon like stampeding Banthas, lightsabers and randomness flying everywhere. The taller one smashes the button that will seal the ramp with mush less grace then he usually has.. “Chewy get us outa here!”

Gravity, floor that’s all there is right now.

“Why did we come here again I don’t remember” Rey muses almost to herself rolling over to stare at the ceiling. Ben doesn’t have clear enough thoughts to remember all the details, stupid after effects. He looks at Rey through the hair that has fallen in his face and dripping with sarcasm waves his hand lazily like a royal parade wave and drops it in his lap too tired to make the snarky remark he was going to make.

She was on a mission, shopping, should have been easy but it never is. When will they learn. Rey is happy to have escaped, relocated all their confiscated belongings, managed to not die, put a very large cramp in the ginger nutters plans and made it back to the Falcon. Live to fight another day. She lets out a single huff kind of resembling a laugh as she imagines the events of the last 48 hours.

 As soon as the ship makes the noticeable lurch signifying they have successfully made the jump to hyperspace it pulls Rey out of her thoughts. Chewy comes into the hall and sees them on the floor in front of the hatch where they still haven’t moved from. He huffs a chortle as Rey sleepily waves from her position arms and legs all starfished on the floor. Come on kids he says to them in his native tongue pulling Ben from the floor leaving him to get Rey while he goes to the galley and gets some nourishment for them seeing as they need the energy, are still slightly delirious from whatever transpired in the holding cells and probably have not had the chance to eat lately. That and knowing Rey she is hungry. He is not too worried though, they are tough those two, just too stubborn to do something like let death stop them, they’ll be fine.

Sitting on the mismatched furniture of the common area.. they may have had to replace some of the things in the past year due to some fun missions.. fun, yeah we’ll call it fun. We find our hero’s in particularly comical attire. Ben and Rey are still in the plain white onesies that they were put in on the detention level. Something that Hux thought would disadvantage them from any escape? New standards Ben didn’t know about? Who knows, but wrong as their assumptions were, here they sit on the velvety gold couch.

 

“It’s actually kind of comfy once you get over the feeling that you look like an oversized toddler in jim-jams.” Ben gives her an incredulous look that she smirks as, a little wrinkle of her nose. The problem with the onesies are they only came in one size. Luckily for Rey she is a tall woman so it's not too big for her but Ben, poor Ben’s looks like it was thrown into the dryer on hot and it shrank considerably. Ben Solo has always described himself as larger then normal, ears too big, too damn tall. It’s an understatement to say the least. One of the good things he will always try to carry from Kylo Ren is his battle ready physique and confidence, he doesn't try to hide anymore like he did as a teenager. He is proud of his strength even if he is still shy.

 

“Ben it just needs some adjustments to fit your massive body.” She looks him up and down playfully and winks.. Rey has no issues whatsoever with his, um, proportions… Ben rolls his eyes, but can’t stop the corners of his mouth turning up revealing the dimples that no one but Rey has ever know he had. This is their thing, silliness, if he wasn’t so tired he might have tackled her. Now that they have been together for over two years it’s a breath of fresh air to be able to laugh and smile freely. Chewy and Leia have known for along time but the smiling force couple is new to most.

 

Food glorious food! Chewbacca shows back up with bowls of oatmeal and fresh fruit and they dig in.  Rey characteristically finishes first as she has no time for things like table manners, she scrapes all that she can with the utensil and licks her bowl clean. “What?” Ben looks at her full of adoration, his beautiful scavenger, he will never have enough. “I don’t think the Falcon is going to run out of food in the next two hours Cyar’ika” he manages to say softy with a straight face. Rey looks at her empty bowl cradled in her hands like a baby porg and then to him eating quickly but still with poise. She opens her mouth to retaliate but closes it instead, her cheeks blush at her old habit.

Just think, two days ago everything was different and things could have gone much worse but she happily watches Ben eat with a smile on her face. "Thank you for today Ben, I don't know what I would do without you."

"You will never have to worry about that, you're not alone anymore" he puts his bowl aside to hold her tight "never again will you have to be alone, I'm here"


	2. Things that were, things that are, things that will come to pass…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looking over the last two years, through the force bond he and Rey share, he has been helping to take down the First Order or at least what it use to be from within. Even the Resistance at this point could not know, it would be too risky for Rey. Through public holonet casts he made sure his mother found out what he was up to, proving publicly the he was not the monster he was thought to be. Furthermore their had not been any searching for the Resistance since he left Crait. He was now closer to being Ben Solo then he ever was, including when he was at and before Luke’s academy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The adventure continues!  
> The events that lead up to our favorite force users sitting in the Falcon in onsies are very plentiful and inventive, here we flash back to Kylo still on the Finalizer thinking about the last few years and how everything he has worked for is being tested starting now...
> 
> Don't forget to give a Kudos if you liked it and I would love to hear from you in comments!
> 
> Happy Reylo reading!!!

 

48 hours earlier:

 

The Finalizer is in high orbit above the mid-rim planet Ord Mantell to observe the changes and improvements to the Deepdock there. The galaxy has slowly become more organized and less violent. Seeing the decline in need for machines of war the shipyard is outfighting some of the First Order Navy ships for the restoration of worlds. Supreme Leader Kylo Ren has been busy with the improvements that both the Empire and the Republic failed to do. Having been the son of a New Republic Senator and attracted to books and history, he knows that none of the attempts __either__ party tried had succeeded and the galaxy was stuck in a never-ending loop of repeating a failed history. Hux has picked and sneered at every decision Kylo has made but there are many worlds now part of the growing Order that are very happy and have prospered. He is building up the galaxy not destroying it in the uncontrollable rage everyone thought would take place, as it turns out, he isn’t a bad leader.

 

Prospering however, is not enough for one ginger haired General and Hux being Hux, he has been plotting to relieve Ren as Supreme Leader ever since he said the words ‘ _ _long live the Supreme Leader__ ’ through the crushing of his windpipe in the fiery remains of the Supremacy’s thrown room. He can not stand it any longer having made __his__ Order soft, diplomats and environmentalists and the such, he would not let it continue. Power to him should be gained and held by fear and force. Only by bending the will of others can you truly have complete power and control. Hux had not killed and groveled to through the ranks just to have it all taken from him by Snoke’s force brat. He would let everyone know what really happened the day Ren ascended to the thrown. Some time ago Hux began to suspect that Kylo Ren and the mysterious death of the late Supreme Leader was not be a coincidence or part of a Rebel attack. In the truth about Kylo Ren not being committed to the First Order values that he held up for years as Snoke’s apprentice. Dangerous thing is, he was more right then he knew.

 

Looking over the last two years, through the force bond he and Rey share, Kylo/Ben has been helping to take down the First Order or at least what it use to be from within. Even the Resistance at this point could not know, it would be too risky for Rey. Through public holonet casts he made sure his mother found out what he was up to, proving publicly the he was not the monster he was thought to be. Furthermore their had not been any searching for the Resistance since he left Crait. He was now closer to being Ben Solo then he ever was, including when he was at and before Luke’s academy. Little by little the changes came, small things at first, no one would notice or care about but all eventfully all fitting together and in time making the military infrastructure worthless and changing the whole objective of the First Order. All he needed was time and support from Rey. So far in his time as Supreme Leader he has begun to eradicate slavery, to make food and work more available and lessen the hold of the illegal traders and crime syndicates. He was still working on tracking them down. His vision is that people want stability, to be allowed to work and paid a fair wage to provide for their family. Happy people have no need of rebellions, happy people could live peacefully at last. He has even made changes for the stormtroopers, improving the program and giving the soldiers choices they never had. One cannot abolish one kind of slavery and ignore what is under ones nose. It wasn’t perfect but the loyalty of most of his staff and soldiers is currently at its highest, they still fear the power he has only because they don’t understand the force; but they also applaud his leadership, proud to be part of his empire.

 

As time went on Ben and Rey became closer in the bond they shared and accepted. The more comfortable they became the more they would let the walls they build over the years down. After he reconnected with Rey a very long and lonely 2 months after Crait it was getting harder to put on the face of the war mongering First Order when he left his quarters. He could flawlessly school his features, years of what he had come to recognize as abuse from Snoke taught him that, but being away from Rey was almost worse then any torture he had endures from his former masters ‘lessons.’ As much as he wanted to be with her, leaving things in the hands of Armitage Hux would be the death of the galaxy and she understood that. This was their chance to bring balance and peace to the galaxy. He and Rey devised a plan to make use of his position of power and make the changes to benefit all from within the Order, he could not however change things too quickly, Hux would be surely be on to him if he wasn’t already.

Last time they had spent time together hidden by Maz Kannada in the forest where they met on Takodana. She had said something that he replayed in his head every day. __“Soon Ben, we will be together soon”__ Rey said having laced her fingers to his and cupped his face with the other hand. _ _“Trust in the force Ben, trust this”__ and she kissed him soundly. _ _“You are making a difference, giving hope where all hope was lost.__ ” This was a future that aligned with the visions they both had seen back on Ahch- To; she would stand at his side one day and he had turned in a way, accepting that he was a man of both light and dark, he always had been but once he had begun to utilize both not only did his power grow but it felt right. It was getting harder to watch her leave or feel her emotions through the bond, having to watch him leave, it was her nightmare come true except the one she was watching leave was not her parents.

 

This was how the last year has gone, his changes had become much more bold and with that he had to be more vigilance of the unapproving and ever frustrating General Hux as he surely was planning something, though he never made any moves to suggest a mutiny on the horizon.

 

Today however, getting ready to report the bridge he is missing Rey, their latest ‘rendezvous’ fresh in his memory. His mind floats to the hours spent together with her with only the force as a witness. Soft and sweet kisses, light touches that make her shiver like gentle breezes, but at times they could be rough and aggressive, after all he is very possessive of what is __his__ alone. _His_ , Gods how she is everything to him, and she wants all of him both his darkness and his light; both halves of himself. To her there is no difference anymore… all she sees is him.   _ _Just you__.

 

As he walks onto the bridge something is prickling at the back of his neck, the force is trying to tell him something is off. After staring out the view port feeling through the cosmos to try to find the danger he diverts to his office just off the bridge. All at once the force screams in warning, Rey appears in an instant, she feels it too. They lock eyes, fear written clear on her face. The warning buzz increases as he sees her.

“Ben!?”

“Rey?!”

 _ _Ben what’s going on,__ they talk inside their heads through the bond to avoid being seen talking to nothing and to be honest its just easier this way to feel each other. __Cyar’ika where are you__?He feels the anxiety rising from her, him, both? Looking around at her surroundings he can barely see it’s so crowded.

__In the market, still on Coruscant, where are you?!_ _

__Bridge office on the Finalizer._ _

SNAP: the hair on the back of their neck stands up painfully, something is coming for her.

 _ _Rey get out of there NOW!”__  he almost screams in her mind

Rey has enough time to turn around as chaos descends. There are so many things going on at once; TIE fighters filling the sky, people running screaming.. she does not want to pull her lightsaber out and draw attention to herself so she draws her blaster. Concentrating in several directions at once she almost didn’t notice the person that bumped into her put a smooth device on the back of her neck. Shooting her assailant with deadly grace she tries to run but her body seems to not be working properly. Kylo feels it first, a sedative of some kind, has to be, it effects her slower then if she didn’t have the force but she cannot dispel it. She looses control of her limbs somewhat, she cannot run anymore.. it’s hard to walk.. her knees start to crumple, there is nothing she can do...

 _ _Ben! I’m sorry…__  her eyes start to droop, she tries to fight back but her stubbornness will only get her so far.. then it hits him, hard; he knew their bond ran deep but this is new.. he doesn’t feel well, not incapacitated anywhere near as Rey, but this is not good. Panic rises as he is rendered to his knees clutching at his chest, is it the effects of the sedative through the bond or the tearing of his heart because Rey is now on the ground across the galaxy and there is nothing he can do to stop it; someone is shouting, it’s him.. __NO!!!__   Their eyes meet again hazel to brown-gold. __“__ Ben _ _!”__ There is fear in her eyes, he silently begs her to use her fear/ his fear and now rage against it.. __No!… Rey! fight this… I’ll come for you!__  She is fading fast, __“Ben.. I love you…”__ He doesn’t have time to say the response so she can hear, she has blacked out, the sedative too strong and too fast acting to fight against. He calls on the force to deliver the message to her unconscious mind __“I know…”__

 

Around the corners of his rage he is groggily aware someone has entered his office.. his movements are unstable like he is on the spice. The force answers his call, steadying him as he turns and is face to face with Phasma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, don't forget to leave Kudos if you liked it and comments are gold!
> 
> Ord Mantell: Mountain terrain, located in the Bright Jewel System in the Mid-Rim.  
> Coruscant: the Imperial Center of the galaxy, located in the Core Worlds
> 
> Cyar’ika (shar ee kah)n. 1. darling. 2. sweetheart.


	3. Keeping the High Ground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The force answers his call, steadying him as he turns and is face to face with Phasma.   
> Her bright blue mechanical eye shines through her signature armor…  
> The door closes behind her and Captain Phasma throws her blaster down and rips off her helmet.   
> “Ren, he knows…!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about the late post, I have been busy at work and worked an 11 hour day before Thanksgiving. Hope you had a great holiday and hope you like the little character twist!  
> Happy Reading Reylo's  
> please leave Kudos and Comments! I'd love to hear from you!

The force answers his call, steadying him as he turns and is face to face with Phasma.

Her bright blue mechanical eye shines through her signature armor…

The door closes behind her and Captain Phasma throws her blaster down and rips off her helmet.

“Ren, he knows…!” Alarm apparent on her face but voice outwardly calm.

She watches him take in her appearance, it’s been a long time since he’s gotten to see her without her helmet. She probably looks slightly disheveled, her short blond hair sticking up everywhere.. she still doesn’t know how he kept his hair perfect under his damn helmet, stupid force prince. If the situation weren’t so dire he might have smirked at her but as sour as his mood is now, he just gapes at her opened mouthed for a moment before pressing his lips in a tight line eyes narrowing.

Kylo is moves quickly toward the window only needing three steps from his long legs, fists clenched tightly at his sides, “we have to leave now.. Rey, they got Rey!

“Yes Ren I just found out about his plans, but we cannot leave… they are bringing her here, they will be here in a few hours.”

He whips around to face her while still trying to remain coherent, his eyes widen, pupils blown in rage, the monster inside about to break free…“Hux, that little shit!!” he shouts forcefully his short temper getting to him.

“You have two choices..” she says with an even voice ignoring his outburst, “..try and head him off which is greatly to our disadvantage or I continue to play along and detain you like I was sent here to do..” He quirks an eyebrow at her, detain him herself, is there a squadron on the way to the bridge to take over? What is that little ginger shit up to, as skilled as she is Phasma cannot take him down herself in one on one combat, no one in the First Order can.

Kylo runs his fingers through his hair, a nervous habit though it’s out of annoyance currently and contemplates what to do next. “Alright, we need the advantage on this right now, I knew he was planning something I just didn’t think it would be this soon, I have so much left to do, everything is going so well, but I guess, this is happening today.” getting control of himself again putting the monster away to utilize later he sighs. “We hold the high ground, we play along, but first we need to send a transmission to Leia, we can’t do this alone…”

Quickly he and Phasma encode three transmissions to the only ones in the resistance who know about him and Rey: one to his mother General Leia Organa, one to the Falcon, Chewbacca is always doing something to that damn rust bucket and most likely was with Rey on Coruscant.. if anyone can plan on the fly its his Wookie Godfather.. and last but not least they send one to Maz Kannada, the wild card.

“You know what we have to do, I wouldn’t have come easily. How did you plan on persuading me Captain?” he asks with a wolfish grin setting his data pad down on the desk preparing for a skirmish.

“I have my ways Sir” is all the answer he gets until he bores his eyes into her beckoning her to continue and reading her foremost thoughts. He shifts his jaw irritated and still anxious, he already knows, same method as Rey’s captor he assumes; a sedative strong enough to take down a force user.

Knowing he has seen the method in question she continues almost with a smile, “You know full well you are the size of a Wookie, strength too. It is meant to be a quiet subdue no blows needed. Lucky for you it’s me because out of his most trusted, I’m tall enough to reach.” she snickers.

“I hate that guy.. “ He inhales deeply to steady himself once more he really want to punch Hux in the face right now. “Once I’m out I am counting on you to be my eyes and ears..”

“Understood Sir,” she says without so much as a nod “the patch I am going to put on you is a different sedative, not as strong as the one used on the Jedi so it shouldn’t render you useless just show the similar symptoms, oh and try not to fall asleep for too long.” She produced a small silver patch that almost looks like an square adhesive circuit board. “It is physically identical to the actual patch, Hux will not know the difference by site alone”

“Asleep? What the hell is that thing? asks Kylo.

“A programmable medication patch, new tech not released for general use. I use it to aid my sleep, less side effects then the tranquilizers. There is a safety built in but it can be tampered with. To administer another dose simply press the center square.”

While Phasma explains the patch Kylo reaches into the force to try and see whats going on with Rey; she is alive but unconscious, and he cannot reach her mind like he usually can in her dreams.. uncomfortable anticipation builds in his gut. The silence is not like when she was blocking him long ago but almost like the force is blocked from her. The situation is far from ideal, thing were going as planned, the First Order was becoming something he was proud of and this just throws is all in the air. Kylo hopes the loyalty he has earned from the staff and those he has helped throughout the galaxy will help him get through this on top and not dead.

“Gwen” he looks at her completely serious making no attempt to hide his emotions on his face, “we really doing this?”

“Don’t tell me you’ve lost you nerve, Benjamin…” quirking her blond eyebrow at him, a crooked smile appearing on her face challenging him.

He rolls his eyes as loud as possible, “Oh shut up, Gwendoline..” overly emphasizing her given name.

She moves closer to him and he holds up his hands to stops her. “Wait, you kept this from me?!” he says incredulously.

“I was unaware if was not reported to you and thought since it was just for medical use, it was not of any importance, my apologizes”

“You know I never sleep, that could have been useful.” the dark circles under his eyes showing this truth plainly.

“I had considered suggesting it to you to be part of the trial, but thought it better you didn’t have access to a devise that could knock your big ass out __and__ that could be tampered with.” She says this with a smirk

“You have a point, but still as my Knight you should know better then to keep anything from me”

Kylo stared at Phasma thinking of all the possible things that he could wake up to, sighing heavily he reluctantly says “Okay, do it.”

“It will not effect you right away, part of the operation was to not draw unfavorable attention as you leave the bridge, the majority of the people there are loyal to you, Hux has not done anything to alert them of his plans yet he, would never succeed in getting you off the deck if they knew, he is too smart for that.”

“He may be a great strategist but he is not very creative. I’m sure he plans to make me watch them torture Rey which means we will be within site of each other. I have the advantage of the bond for us and we are more inventive, I can make shit up better then anyone.”

“Must be a Solo thing” she says as she puts the patch behind his neck, its easier to get to now that he doesn’t wear his high collared tabard all the time or his cowl. “you should have kept this more covered Sir.”

Kylo rolls his eyes at her once again but says “You know I do miss my old ratty ass uniform sometimes,” with an ever so turn up of one side of his mouth. “so what now.”

Phasma shuffles through her data pad to show him as much as she knows. “The plan was to put the patch on you secretly and then take you to the med bay in 15 minutes when you will start to feel it, you will start by feeling dizzy and your limbs will loose function, it wont last you’ll just feel sleepy but do not let on. By the time you want to lie down is when the sedative would have fully kicked in, your life signs will be monitored at this point so either meditate or force trance to make it seem like you are out if you do not actually fall asleep.”

Kylo remembers how Rey felt and assumes he will experience the same. He readies himself for the effects as they make all the plans they can to get out without getting any of them killed. He knows when it will hit as soon as Phasma gathers her helmet, the wave of intense nausea and dizziness rolls over him, Phasma comms the Medical Bay for an emergency in the Supreme Leaders Office. As soon as she picks up her blaster again the Knight of Ren is once again buried deep and Captian Phasma is all anyone would see.

No turning back now, he feels the a spike in the sedative and on schedule his limbs start to go numb. By the time a med droid gets to his office with a hover gurney the sleepy wave is strong enough to make him want to fall asleep, he tries to fight it but is consumed by the overwhelming desire to let it carry him to unconsciousness. The last thing he sees is the bright blue glow of Phasma’s mechanical eye as he is drifts off to an uneasy slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did a lot of reading about Phasma's past life before the Order and I will reveal the backstory of her life within this story, its much different.   
> I will probably not update next week since its my daughters birthday next week and have a party to plan but i promise I will get back at it as soon as I can.
> 
> the adventure will continue soon.....


	4. Desires for a new Empire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux has recovered the lost and damaged footage of the Supremacy and he has starts his own little revolution that will either make or break him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry its been some time, but I will try to get better at posting!
> 
> we pick back up at the Hux side of things, what is that ginger up to! I have also thrown in a little "A Knights Tale" cameo in too.
> 
> on a fun note we are only a few days from the first release of the Episode IX Title and trailer! I am SOOOOOO Excited!!!!
> 
> Happy reading Reylo's!

Earlier that morning Hux was pacing the hallways if the Finalizer waiting for the report from the squadron leader. The answers he was searching for finally uncovered in the archives, the video feed of the Supremacy on the fateful day the former Supreme Leader met his demise had been recovered and after a year of work had been repaired. The General was very pleased to have conformation of his gut feeling that the notorious Kylo Ren had indeed taken the life of the old wizard Snoke.

Over the years since Ren had taken control, he had realized that Snoke was using both him and Ren for his own purposes. As much as he had come to enjoy how full his pockets were becoming, he still loathed Ren for taking what should be rightfully his! Yes, Ren had made the First Order the prime control of the galaxy he did so by making it weak. Negotiating when a strong fist could just make it so without all the wasted time and groveling like the weak Republic. A strong fist was necessary for control, he almost missed the rampages Kylo use to go off on under Snoke. Now with his confirmation of his allegiance with the loathsome resistance he would act on his plans to take control and reap the benefit of the empire Ren had built. He was a traitor and the galaxy would know!

Hux’s comm lit up with an incoming call: “The girl, we have located her. on Coruscant.”

A wide sly smile lit his face at the news. “Excellent, prepare to strike on my mark, move into position and await my order.”

“Yes General.”

Hux went straight to the stormtrooper training hanger walking with purpose to his intended target. “Ahh Captain, good to see you this fine morning”

Captain Phasma wheeled to see the General standing before her. “General, I see you are in a fine mood today”

“Indeed” replied Hux, “I have recently had a revelation that will change everything Captain.”

Phasma did not reply so Hux continued. “It has been brought to my attention that our Supreme Leader is a murderer and a traitor.”

“Those are very dangerous words General, what makes you so bold that you would accuse our Supreme Leader so” Phasma replied cold and calculating.

Hux just replied with a smile and beckoned her to follow. The two walked to Phasma’s empty office on the training level and he pulled out a hollo-pad and played the footage of the throne room fight stopping before the evidence that he himself had started to pull his weapon on Ren. Upon conclusion he turns to the Captain to judge her reaction thought not expecting much.

“This shows us that Kylo Ren has betrayed the First Order and is in allegiance with the resistance Jedi brat. He has turned our war machine into soft groveling ninnies! I am tired of this, of him daring to take what should have been mine. This ends today.”

Phasma taken by the extreme turn of events looks Hux in the eye, her mechanical blue eye boring into him to find if he is lying. “If what you say is true, what are you panning to do about it, and why are you telling me.”

“You are my most trusted member of the Order and I have a mission for you and will see to it that you are most rewarded when I take control.”

Hux produces a small silver square and hands it to Phasma. “You are a most worthy adversary in battle, but this is to be quiet and quick. The man is huge and volatile, truly cannot be bested in combat except by his little Jedi. I cannot risk losing you, the only way to beat him is with a stick while he sleeps. I also cannot risk civil war, Ren has won the hearts of many with this sorcerer ways and I do not want interference.”

Phasma takes the square item she recognizes as a medication patch she herself has one of in her quarters.

“Take this now and do as I say and a new age of the Empire will begin anew, I _will_ have control of the First Order by the end of the day and I will be announcing myself the Grand Marshall by tomorrow.” Hux gives her the full rundown of what she is to do and where she is to go down to the smallest detail.

Phasma straightens to her full height before replying “It will be done, sir.”

“Good, go now and let a new age begin.”

“Yes, Grand Marshall”

Hux felt a pleasant shiver run through his spine at the sound of his prospective new title. Shaking slightly, he watches Phasma head out of her office to do his bidding. Pulling out his comm he flicks the switch to transmit, “It has begun, get her.”

After a long time of staring into space with his calculating thoughts his comm lights up once more, “it is done sir, the Jedi is in custody and we are heading back.”

Hux’s smile darkens and he muses to the vacant room, “This had been a long time coming, this will be a day to remember.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyone catch the Knights Tale reference? let me know in the comments!
> 
> we will soon come back to our favourite sleeping beauties soon, maybe not next time but we'll see...
> 
> hope the episode IX trailer is the mind blowing birthday present I have wanted all year!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for following my adventure with our favorite space kids! This work is published with out a beta reader because I do not know one yet. I apologize for any mistakes. I wanted to give a huge shout out to @reyloblivion for the super awesome photo edit that inspired me to write this and for letting me use your photo.  
> Hope you enjoyed it, always remember to a writer the kudos and comments fuel the fire of creativity. Thank you and have a kick-ass fantastic day!
> 
> notes:  
> Cyar’ika (shar ee kah)n. 1. darling. 2. sweetheart.


End file.
